Minifigures (theme)
Minifigures, also known as Collectible Minifigures, is a theme introduced in May 2010. Each series consists of polybags which contain 1 of 16 unique and exclusive minifigures. A new series is released every three to four months, with sixteen new unique and exclusive minifigures in each series. Series with more or less than 16 minifigures are 8909 Team GB Minifigures (9 minifigures), 71001 Minifigures Series 10 (17 minifigures), 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series (20 minifigures), 71012 Disney Series (18 minifigures), 71018 Minifigures Series 17 (17 minifigures), 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 (20 minifigures), 71021 Minifigures Series 18 (17 minifigures), 71022 Harry Potter Series (22 minifigures), and 71024 Disney Series 2 (18 minifigures). The minifigures may be based on movies, sports, fiction, history, interesting jobs, or just average "a-day-in-the-life" professions. Each minifigure contains new elements in the form of accessories or uniquely printed body parts. Thirteen regular series, and three special series, have been released to date. In addition to regular series, five sets based on the theme exist, 850458 VIP Top 5 Boxed Minifigures, 850449 Minifigure Beach Accessory Pack, 850791 LEGO Minifigure Birthday Set, 850486 Rock Band, 850487 Halloween Accessory Set, and possibly more to come. There have also been some other sets released that were affiliated with the theme. Most of the sets contain redesigned minifigures that have been already produced but some of them are completely new, different and exclusive. It had an MMORPG named LEGO Minifigures Online, but it was shut down in 2016. Description The Collectible Minifigures, or Minifigures theme was introduced in May 2010. The first sneak peek of the theme was in the April 2010 LEGO Club Magazine, which included a poster of the minifigures. Each series, except the 8909 Team GB Minifigures and 71001 Minifigures Series 10, contains sixteen minifigures drawn from a wide range of different settings: movies, sports, history, everyday life and almost any other source imaginable. They are intended to be collected and traded, and designed so interesting new minifigures could be acquired without purchasing an entire new set. about Series 1]] Every minifigure features high detail including special, often purpose-made, accessories and a black display base, with the exception of 8909 Team GB Minifigures, which has a white display case. The theme features new accessories such as maracas, microphones, skirts, guitars, and other new elements such as hair styles, hats, and helmets. Series 1 and 2 include some spare accessories, but subsequent releases cancelled this practice. Many of these elements have not been produced in any subsequent sets. The minifigures are sold in individual opaque polybags, meant to prevent buyers from identifying the contents. One way you can attempt to get a minifigure and knowing what is inside is by feeling the packaging. In the boxes, there are common (5 per box), uncommon (4 per box) and rare (3 per box) minifigures. However, barcodes on the backs of the polybags of Series 1 and 2 can be used to identify the respective minifigure, and in response, Series 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, 8909 Team GB Minifigures and 8 use a "bump code" along the bottom of a package instead. These bump codes are designed to be much more difficult to distinguish. Each polybag contains 5-11 elements including a minifigure, accessories, a display base, and an instruction/checklist booklet. Each series is only available for a limited time, which is usually three to four months before the next series is released and will be able to replace its predecessor. Series Timeline Notes * The 8683 Minifigures Series 1 and 8684 Minifigures Series 2 polybags' content could be differentiated via imprinted barcodes on the back. This is used by applications such as Mini Collector for iPhone. *There was also a special Olympics series for London 2012. It only featured nine figures and all of them have a special stand. * The plastic used for Collectable Minifigures (Series 1-2) is different than the plastic used in other sets. Instead of ABS plastic, it is a cheaper plastic imported from China. As a result, the parts can be difficult to separate or move, such as the hands and the head which become loose quickly. * Some minifigures are very similar to other or older minifigures from other themes, such as the Ninja (similar to Bonsai) or the Cowboy (similar to the minifigures from the Western theme). * In July 2011, an e-mail was sent to V.I.P. members telling them to vote for their favourite minifigure from Series 1-3. The top 5 picked were announced in January 2012, and were revealed to be the Elf, the Fisherman, The Space Villain, the Gorilla Suit Guy, and the Mummy. A set was created featuring the chosen 5 in it, it was released in 2012, available only for V.I.P. members. However, due to the lack of the Spartan, most likely the all-time most popular figure along with the Elf, it is likely that the minifigures included were decided based on quantity of left-over figures. * Series 7 has various throwbacks and references to other characters or sets. (The Elf says that he can track down Trolls, Evil Knight lists villains, saying he's worked for them, Galaxy Patrol says that he can withstand the Alien Clinger mind control, Hippie has a quote from a T-shirt on a previous set, and Swimming Champion says that Ocean King is her biggest fan). * There is a possibility that some of the minifigures are previews of future themes for example: Ninja for Ninjago, Elf for The Lord of the Rings, Galaxy Patrol for Galaxy Squad, Policeman for City and Dinosaur suit man for Dino. * An animal as a Minifigure's accessory was first used in Series 2 (Vampire's bat). From then polybags contained moulds of a fish (Fisherman and Ice Fisherman), a chimpanzee (Zoo Keeper and Jungle Boy), a snake (Egyptian Queen), a starfish (Mermaid), a seagull (Sea Captain), a chihuahua (Trendsetter), a cat (Grandma, Mrs. Scratchen-Post, and Halloween Witch), a clam (Marsha Queen of the Mermaids), a frog (Fairytale Princess), a cobra (Snake Charmer), a penguin (Wildlife Photographer), a spider (Spooky Boy), and a dog (Dog Show Winner). * Some minifigures (Bandito, Traffic Enforcer and Trucker) were rumored to be in a series, but were not minifigures for 71001 Minifigures Series 10, 71002 Minifigures Series 11, 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, or 71005 The Simpsons Series. They could be minifigures for future series. And also a Prospector from The LEGO Movie and a black and purple Jester in LEGO Minifigures MMO are confirmed to appear in 71007 Minifigures Series 12, but it is unknown if they will be based on the appearance from the movie and video game or not. * Additional printing, such as back and arm printing, reversible heads, and so on, was not present in the first series, but has gradually become more common as the series progressed. The Team GB Series is the only series so far to have additional printing on every minifigure, as well as being the only series with white display bases with the Olympics' logo, the words "Team GB", and the Great Britain's team's logo. The minifigures that have this exceptional printing are: ::Series 1: ::* None ::Series 2: ::* Mime ::Series 3: ::* Gorilla Suit Guy ::* Mummy ::Series 4: ::* Kimono Girl ::* Ice Skater ::* Sailor ::* Street Skater ::* Soccer Player ::Series 5: ::* Lumberjack ::* Gladiator ::* Cave Woman ::* Boxer ::Series 6: ::* Bandit ::* Flamenco Dancer ::* Skater Girl ::* Sleepyhead ::Series 7: ::* Bunny Suit Guy ::* Daredevil ::* Galaxy Patrol ::* Hippie ::* Swimming Champion ::* Viking Woman ::* Diver ::Series 9 ::* Cyclops ::* Plumber ::* Roller Derby Girl ::Series 10 ::* Motorcycle Mechanic ::* Sea Captain ::* Tomahawk Warrior ::* Medusa ::* Grandpa ::* Paintballer ::* Revolutionary Soldier ::* Decorator ::Series 11 ::* Barbarian ::* Diner Waitress ::* Evil Mech ::* Gingerbread Man ::* Scarecrow ::* Welder ::Series 12: ::* Battle Goddess ::* Dino Tracker ::* Fairytale Princess ::* Genie Girl ::* Piggy Guy ::* Pizza Delivery Guy ::* Rock Star ::* Swashbuckler ::* Video Game Guy ::Series 13 ::*Alien Trooper ::*Carpenter ::*Disco Diva ::*Egyptian Warrior ::*Galaxy Trooper ::*Lady Cyclops ::*Paleontologist ::Series 14 ::*Monster Rocker ::Series 15 ::*Ballerina ::Series 16 ::*Banana Guy ::*Spooky Boy ::*Wildlife Photographer ::Series 17 ::* Gourmet Chef ::Series 18 ::* tba ::Team GB Series: ::* Judo Fighter ::DFB Series: ::* tba ::The LEGO Movie ::* Calamity Drone ::* Hard Hat Emmet ::* Gail the Construction Worker ::* Panda Guy ::* President Business ::* Scribble-Face Bad Cop ::* Wild West Wyldstyle ::* Wiley Fusebot ::The LEGO Movie 2 ::* Giraffe Guy ::* Flashback Lucy ::* Swamp Creature ::* Candy Rapper ::* Kitty Pop ::* Cowardly Lion ::* Tin Man ::The LEGO Batman Movie ::* Clan of the Cave Batman ::* Mime ::The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 ::* Wonder Twin Jayna ::The LEGO Ninjago Movie ::* tba ::The Simpsons ::* Bart Simpson ::* Chief Wiggum ::* Homer Simpson ::* Itchy ::* Krusty the Clown ::* Lisa Simpson ::* Marge ::* Milhouse ::* Nelson Muntz ::The Simpsons Series 2 ::* tba ::Disney ::* tba ::Disney Series 2 ::* Chip ::* Dale ::* Edna Mode ::* Elsa ::* Frozone ::* Hades ::* Hercules ::* Jack Skellington ::* Jasmine ::* Sally ::* Scrooge McDuck ::Harry Potter ::* Cedric Diggory ::* Cho Chang ::* Dean Thomas ::* Dobby ::* Draco Malfoy ::* Harry Potter (short legs) ::* Harry Potter (medium legs) ::* Hermione Granger ::* Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Junior ::* Neville Longbottom ::* Newt Scamander ::* Queenie Goldstein ::* Ron Weasley ::* Tina Goldstein ::Character Encyclopedia ::* Toy Soldier Other sets that include Collectable Minifigures * 850458 VIP Top 5 Boxed Minifigures: Reprints several minifigures from Series 3, with some slight modifications. Color: Light blue * 850449 Minifigure Beach Accessory Pack: Reprints Hula Dancer, Surfer, and Surfer Girl * KP008 Minifigure Speech Bubbles: Includes Race Car Driver * 853195 Brick Calendar: Includes Cheerleader, Skater * 850486 Rock Band: Includes Rapper, Drummer, Guitarist * 850487 Halloween Minifigure Pack: Includes Witch and recoloured Zombie, as well as a Monster Fighters Ghost. * 850791 LEGO Minifigure Birthday Set: Includes Birthday Clown and a Child. * 60024 City Advent Calendar: Includes Santa * 10245 Santa’s Workshop: Includes Santa and Mrs. Claus Online games Series 1: * Street Skater * Dance Master * Target Zapper * Brick Builder * Track Crasher Series 2: * Sea Retriever * Disco Dance Challenge * Puzzle Hunter * Spartan Thrower * Karate Champion Series 3: * Space Trap * Sports Mania Series 4: * Brick Builder 2 * Fish Catcher Series 5: * Mountain Ride * Tree Challenge Series 7: * Danger Waters * Viking Flames * Carrot Rain * Rock and Blocks Series 8: * Brick's Yards * Treasure's Island * Fairy in the Sky * DJ Plastik Series 10: * Mr. Gold Main Series Minifigures Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 Series 9 Series 10 Series 11 Series 12 Series 13 Series 14 Series 15 |img2=S15Faun.jpg |txt2=Faun |img3=Tribal Woman.jpg |txt3=Tribal Woman |img4=Shak Suit Guy.jpg |txt4=Shark Suit Guy |img5=Queen.jpg |txt5= |img6=Animal Control Officer.jpg |txt6=Animal Control Officer |img7=Jewel Thief.jpg |txt7= |img8=Ballerina.jpg |txt8=Ballerina |img9=Flying Warrior.jpg |txt9=Flying Warrior |img10=S15FrighteningKnight.jpg |txt10=Frightening Knight |img11=S15WrestlingChampion.jpg |txt11=Wrestling Champion |img12=S15ClumsyGuy.jpg |txt12=Clumsy Guy |img13=S15Kendoka.jpg |txt13=Kendo Fighter |img14=S15Astronaut.jpg |txt14= |img15=Laser Mech.jpg |txt15=Laser Mech |img16=Janitor.jpg |txt16= }} Series 16 Series 17 Series 18 Series 19 Sports Minifigures Team GB Series DFB series LEGO Movies Minifigures The LEGO Movie The LEGO Movie 2 The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Simpsons Minifigures The Simpsons The Simpsons Series 2 Disney Minifigures Disney Disney Series 2 Harry Potter Minifigures Harry Potter 71026 DC Comics Series Other Minifigures LEGO Minifigures: Character Encyclopedia Gallery Box Stands Minifigures series 1 box.jpg|Series 1 8684-2.jpg|Series 2 Series 3 Box.jpg|Series 3 Series4.jpg|Series 4 S5Box.jpg|Series 5 series 6 box.jpg|Series 6 8831 alt1.png|Series 7 8833_alt1.png|Series 8 71000_alt3.jpg|Series 9 series10box.png|Series 10 71002-18.jpg|Series 11 Series 12 Box.png|Series 12 Series 13 Box.png|Series 13 Series 14 Box.jpg|Series 14 Series 15 Box.png|Series 15 Series 16 Box.jpg|Series 16 Series 17 Box.jpg|Series 17 Series 18 Box.jpg|Series 18 71025-18.jpg|Series 19 Sub-Series Olympic minifigs box.png|Team GB Series DFB Series Box.jpg|DFB Series Lego-movie-minifigs.jpg|The LEGO Movie The LEGO Batman Movie Box.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Box.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Box.jpg|The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Simpsons Box.jpg|The Simpsons 71009-simpsons-minifigures-box-600-600x482.jpg|The Simpsons Series 2 Disney Series Box.jpeg|Disney 71022_Display1_V29_Resize.jpg|Harry Potter Lego Movie 2 Minifigures.jpg|The LEGO Movie 2 71026-18.jpg|DC Comics Grid line-up 8683-1.jpg|Series 1 8684-1.jpg|Series 2 Series 3 lineup.jpg|Series 3 8804Wiki2pid.jpg|Series 4 Lego-8805-Minifiguren-Serie-5 b2.jpg|Series 5 series 6.jpg|Series 6 series 7.jpg|Series 7 8833 parade.jpg|Series 8 71000.png|Series 9 71001.png|Series 10 71002-500x375.jpg|Series 11 Series 12 Grid.jpg|Series 12 Series 13 Grid.jpg|Series 13 71010LEGOMinifiguresSeries14Figures.PNG|Series 14 All 15.jpg|Series 15 Series 16 Grid.jpg|Series 16 Minifguresseries17allfigures.PNG|Series 17 Series 18 Grid.jpg|Series 18 Sub-Series 8909 alt1.png|Team GB Series DFB Series Grid.jpg|DFB Series TLM main lineup.jpg|The Lego Movie 71017.png|The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Grid.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 The Lego Ninjago Movie Series Grid.jpg|The LEGO Ninjago Movie Simpsons Figures (1).png|The Simpsons 4444066-71009 prod.jpg|The Simpsons Series 2 Disney Series Grid.jpg|Disney Harry Potter Series Grid.jpg|Harry Potter 71023Main.jpg|The LEGO Movie 2 71024 Disney Series 2.jpg|Disney Series 2 71026-17.jpg|DC Comics CGI pics 4 mf.jpg|Series 1 20100827-ti2txekydygbqrr3xquj5w811g.jpg|Series 2 Lego-3308-series-3-collectible-minifigures-group-shot.jpg|Series 3 8804.jpg|Series 4 Lego-8805-Minifiguren-Serie-5.jpg|Series 5 Series6Pic.jpg|Series 6 Series7Pic.jpg|Series 7 8833 preview.jpg|Series 8 Lego71000-4.jpg|Series 9 Medusa Image.jpg|Series 10 D_71002_detail_2_1000.jpg|Series 11 BteGkE0CAAAPxD .jpg|Series 12 Series 13.png|Series 13 Series 14 CGI.jpg|Series 14 Series15.png|Series 15 Series 16 CGI.jpg|Series 16 Series 17 CGI.jpg|Series 17 LEGO-Minifigures-Series-18-Full-Set.jpg|Series 18 Sub-Series 8909 alt2.png|Team GB Series Lego_minifigures_12.jpg|The LEGO Movie 701017 The Lego Batman Movie Series.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie 71019.jpeg|The LEGO Ninjajo Movie Simpsons.png|The Simpsons Simpsons2.PNG|The Simpsons Series 2 Harry Potter Series GCI.jpg|Harry Potter Siczijał.jpg|DC Comics Bag 8683-Packshot.jpg|Series 1 LEGO-8684-Collectable-Minifigures-Series-2-www.toysnbricks.com 2.jpg|Series 2 Lego-collectors-minifig-box.jpg|Series 3 PicBC4B989357E507477F19CB9AE6242825.jpg|Series 4 Package.jpg|Series 5 8827 pack.jpg|Series 6 Series7redpack.jpg|Series 7 8833 package.jpg|Series 8 71000_alt1.png|Series 9 71001-0.jpg|Series 10 Minifigbags11.jpg|Series 11 Series 12 Bag.jpg|Series 12 Series 13 Bag.jpg|Series 13 71010LEGOMinifiguresSeries14Bag.PNG|Series 14 Bag 15.jpg|Series 15 LEGO Minifigures Series 16.png|Series 16 Minifigures Series 17.png|Series 17 Series 18 Bag.jpg|Series 18 71025-0.jpg|Series 19 Sub-Series Olympicminifigs.png|Team GB Series 71014-0.jpg|DFB Series Series12.png|The LEGO Movie 71017 alt1.png|The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Batman Series 2 Bag.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 71019 Bag.jpg|The LEGO Ninjajo Movie $ 35kalgiq.jpg|The Simpsons 71009-simpsons-minifigures-bag-600-600x797.jpg|The Simpsons Series 2 Disney Series Package.jpeg|Disney 71022-2.jpg|Harry Potter Lego Movie 2 Minifigure packet.jpg|The LEGO Movie 2 71026-0.jpg|DC Comics Other Minifigure2.jpg|Page from LEGO Club Magazine Spot the minifigure.jpg|Page from LEGO Club Magazine lego ms8 display case.jpg|Series 8 Storage Case Screen_Shot_2014-06-09_at_1.28.20_PM.png|The theme window for The LEGO Movie Series Minifigures 1HY2017 LEGOdotCOM 336x448.jpg|The theme window for The LEGO Batman Movie Series LEGOMinifiguresHarryPotterWindow.jpg|The theme window for the Harry Potter Series Promotion See Also * Minifigure * Fabuland Figures * LEGOLAND Minifigures Sources * Youtube.com * Eurobricks.com * LEGO.com * Toys "R" Us * http://brickset.com/sets/theme-Collectable-Minifigures External Links * LEGO.com Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Themes introduced in 2010 Category:Themes Category:Current Themes Category:Minifigures Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Batman Category:DC Universe Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:Super Heroes Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:LEGO